


The Auror and the Spy

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Auror and the Spy 'verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Implied Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Peggy is deep undercover with SHIELD. She expected her secrets will be exposed to her husband soon, but not quite like this.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Neville Longbottom
Series: The Auror and the Spy 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Entwinedlove's Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	The Auror and the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Bingo, fills square B3 - domesticity

Smoke billowed out of her home's front door when Peggy opened it. Under the acrid burn, she could smell what might have originally started as a lovely Sunday roast. She was just returning from a week-long covert operation in the USSR, which she had told her husband was a women's retreat for the employees at the telephone company.

This may sound like a horrible sort of secret to keep from one's spouse, but she wasn't the only one with secrets. In fact, she suspected that now that their daughter had just turned four, all of their secrets would out themselves soon.

Peggy's relationship with her husband—whom she could hear talking to himself in the kitchen, "No, no, no! Come on, how hard can it be to cook? How did I manage to melt this? No, Rosemary, put that down!"—was a little odd.

He'd appeared just over five years ago in the middle of London. Disoriented, without identification, and in oddly fitting clothes. His first question, to a stranger on the street, was "What year is it?" That's what got him on SHIELD's radar. At the time, they suspected him of being a foreign agent, a spy sent to infiltrate the government of either the United Kingdom or the United States. Peggy, being a British Ex-pat was sent to London to "get to know him."

Which Peggy did. A little too well. By the time she had collected enough evidence to provide proof to the United States Department of Defense that he was not a Soviet spy and to prove to SHIELD that magic existed and time travel was possible, she was six months pregnant.

Not that she regretted any part of their relationship. Yes, it was partially built on a lie, but she truly loved her husband and their daughter, even when he melted her cookware on a regular basis.

"Neville, darling," she called, giving him warning to put away his wand, "Is everything all right?"

He sounded a little started when he answered, "Yes, yes. I just... I melted another dish with dinner."

Peggy set her luggage down at the door and removed her coat. She listened as Neville explained to their daughter that dinner wasn't going to be the roast they'd spent so much time working on. Peggy was on her way into the kitchen when Rosemary said, "I can fix it, Daddy!"

When Peggy stepped into the kitchen she saw the roast, the juice, and all the veggies floating from the melted ceramic dish through the air and around Neville into another dish on the counter. Her gaze followed the path of the food and she had an amused smile on her face until she caught eyes with Neville. There was a brief moment of panic in his expression.

"Mummy!" The last of the vegetables, half-circles of onions, flopped forgotten on the floor as Rosemary jumped from her perch at the table to run towards Peggy. She wrapped her arms around Peggy's thighs in an awkward hug.

"Hello, my little love. Did you behave for your daddy?"

"Yes!" Rosemary said, "Did you catch the bad guys, Mummy?"

Feeling her own moment of panic, Peggy looked up to see Neville's face. He seemed calm, completely at ease with what Rosemary had said. He was actually grinning a little. "So... how was Russia?"

Peggy was so stunned her mouth fell open but no words came forth to explain.

He shrugged and corrected himself, "USSR, whatever. I'm undercover, you're undercover, we'll talk about it later." He glanced down at Rosemary to say they'd talk when little ears couldn't hear them. "Would you like some dinner?"


End file.
